No Way Out
by Monkey.Paws
Summary: OC/Kai/Tala/Ray Rei K  Originally written by AmeliaGraywaters on Quizilla. I have re-edited her story and published it here. All credit goes to her :
1. Info: NO MARYSUE

Name: Kali Takamoto

Age: 15

Bit-beast: Reznor

Being the cousin of Tyson Granger isn't the easiest job in the world, especially when he comes over to visit.

Your parents are wealthy as it's shown very well with the large house you live in. Usually, they aren't home because they are constantly working.

In all your free time, you've become fascinated with the world of Beyblading and now have your very own beyblade with a bit-beast named "Reznor". You've been practicing for years and in all that time, you've gotten a reputation of one of the best bey-bladers known in Japan. Although this is not an official title, it still gets your head spinning when your fans show up for little battles you go through. You've also found that there is a fan club dedicated to you and your bit-beast Reznor.

* * *

Height:

5'6

Skin tone: Pale

Hair: Short, silver

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Clothing: Black, button-up halter top. Black skinny pants. Blue flats. White finger-less gloves. Black choker and shiny silver cross on a silver chain (given to at X-mas by one of your fans)

* * *

Reznor:

Skin pale blue-gray. Claws for hands. Hooves for feet. Long thin tail. Hair is short and red. Yellow eyes. Bat wings.

Wears black pants and a black crop top that shows off the bottom part of his chest.

Attacks: Razor Wing; Moon Struck


	2. Beginning

**Hellllllllllo fellow readers! first chapter is up and running and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have! Re-editing the chapters is going to be somewhat tough, but I'll pull through and hopefully get it done soon! It is kind of slow at first, but I promise it will get better! So enjoy :3**

It was early afternoon when you received a sudden phone call, and naturally, because your parents were not home, you got stuck with picking it up. It turned out to be your favourite cousin in the whole world, Tyson Granger.

"Kali! I really need your help," Tyson said quickly.

"Hello to you too Tyson," you told him with a roll of your eyes, "You never call me unless you need something. So now what do you need help with now? Shoving food down your throat?" You asked sarcastically.

"No, I can do that all on my own, but the reason why I am calling is 'cause Kenny said I need a strategy for beyblading and I can't do that by just hitting empty cans and stuff! It isn't much of a challenge at all!" Tyson said desperately.

You rolled your eyes again, "Why can't Andrew help you out?" you asked leaning against the wall and nonchalantly looking at your nails.

"Well he isn't you! You can challenge me more than he can!" You heard a yelp and yell in the background. You waited for silence before continuing, "…but what do you need a strategy for? Did someone finally beat you Tyson?" You asked amusingly.

There was a silence and then you heard him mumble, "Yeah...it was Kai…"

You heard the name of the kid, but the name did not seem to ring a bell in your head, so you dismissed it. Although, you were slightly surprised at his response and thought it over by glancing around your room. Some clothes were thrown about and your desk was messy with papers. Your parents were out and thus you had nothing better to do.

"So? Are you coming Kal?" You sighed and switched the phone to your other ear, "Fine Tyson, I'll be over in a bit." You heard a cheer in the background before hanging up the phone.

* * *

WITH YOU

You arrived thirteen minutes later, walking right in as if you lived there. You took off your shoes and slipped on a pair of blue slippers, walking through the house trying to find where Tyson was in the dojo, but it did not take long as you heard people talking and a certain someone yelling.

"I can't believe Dragoon is in my beyblade!" Tyson's loud voice echoed through the walls. You slid open the rice-paper door and entered into the training room (**A/N:****where****Tyson****and****his****Grandfather****always****practice****Judo)**. In the room, you saw Kenny and Andrew sitting on the floor and Tyson standing up in his training clothing, but looking down at his beyblade. "Hey guys," You greet waving. Andrew, Kenny and Tyson look up at you and wave happily.

"Hey Kali!"

Walking over to Tyson, you noticed something white and blue clenched in his hand and saw that it was his beyblade that he told you over the phone. You proceeded to snatch it from him and inspect it.

"Ahh… So this is why you called me over, got a bit-beast I see... Is that why you needed help? You know you didn't have to make up a story about you getting creamed just because you can't control your bit-beast," You say.

"That's not why!" Tyson yells at you, snatching his beyblade back, "I do need your help… Kenny and Andrew- they can't help me like you can," he said with seriousness. You looked at Tyson carefully, to see if he was joking, but glancing at the other two, you affirmed that Tyson really wanted you here to help him.

Sighing briefly, you gave a sly smirk, "Oh? Well, are we going to talk or are we going to get started?" You asked, walking to the door opposite of the other one you entered. You turned your head to see Tyson's expression. He looked a bit surprised at first, but then grinned.

"You're on Kal!" Tyson shouted, running past you and taking off to his backyard. You followed suit, as well as Kenny and Andrew.

* * *

LATER ON

It was almost sunset and you had been practising with Tyson for a while. Andrew left a little after you guys started, but Kenny stayed and gathered information on Tyson's blade. After a couple of battles and you teaching Tyson some techniques that you used, Kenny said he was going to go home to get another disk so he could record more information on Tyson's beyblade. The only problem about that was that he left a while ago and Tyson said to you that his house was only just a short distance away.

Both of you started to worry, so you both decided to go look for him. It was only a few minutes after that Tyson said he had a hunch about where Kenny was and you questioningly followed him to an abandoned-looking building.

"Where in Kami's name are we Tyson? I thought you knew where he was. Why would he-?" you could not finish that you were saying when you noticed a group of kids on top of a platform come out with a tied up Kenny. The group did not seem all too friendly, or surprised that you were there.

"Hey! Let him go!" Tyson yelled out.

One of the guys smirked and shook his head, while the others chuckled. Anger took over your and Tyson's faces and as Tyson tried to run to help Kenny, you stopped him, suddenly aware of another presence. On cue, a boy with two-toned gray-blue hair jumped down from a place you were not aware of before and landed before you. He was completely expressionless.

"Kai!"

"So that's the guy that beat Tyson…" You mumbled more to yourself then anyone else. Kai just seemed to stay cool as if nothing was happening, but then slowly reached behind his back, taking out a beyblade and putting it on a launcher.

"I challenge you Tyson."

"Let Kenny go first!" You shouted. You were about to take your blade out, but Tyson surprisingly put his hand on your arm to stop you. He walked forward and pointed to the boy.

"Fine! I accept your challenge! But if I win, you have to let Kenny go!"

Kai smirked, "Whatever, let's just start this."

"Let it rip!"

It all happened so fast as both launched their beyblades on the smooth concrete of the abandoned building. The group behind Kai were making remarks and shaking Kenny around, making you even more eager to just run and fight them, but you stayed. You watched behind Tyson as you expressionlessly marveled over Kai's talent. He was quite good for someone his age, just like you. You kind of wondered if you had faced him somewhere before because his attack style seemed somewhat familiar to you.

As you kept watching and watching, it seemed that Kai had the upper hand, but to your amazement, Tyson called out his newly earned bit-beast and Kai called out his as their beyblades clashed into one another. A blue Dragoon and red Dranzer danced with each other as beyblade-made wind went about, messing your hair and causing everyone else, but the bladers, vision to be obscured a bit.

"Come on Tyson!" You yelled out for encouragement. Finally though, with a newly named and final attack, Tyson knocked Kai's beyblade into one of the building's wall and when the dust cleared, Kai's blade was stuck and unmovable, making Tyson the victor of his first battle. As well, as Kai had silently promised, Kenny was let go. Although Kai's crones were surprised at their 'leaders' loss, they grudgingly left, glaring at you and Tyson. They then threw an untied Kenny onto the ground, making you breath in a sigh of relief as Tyson huffed at his first intense battle with his bit-beast.

* * *

Afterwards, you all gladly left to Tyson's home and as soon as you all got in, Kenny broke the awkward silence. "Thanks guys," Kenny said.

Tyson threw his hands in the air exasperatingly. "Geez Kenny! You leave our sight and then get kidnapped?"

"Sorry, they just ambushed me when I came out of your house…" He said solemnly. You looked at him with some pity before hitting Tyson in the back of the head.

"As long as you're okay Kenny. Just be careful next time-RIGHT TYSON?" Tyson yelped when you grabbed his ear. "OW! YES-YES! Let go of my ear!" you let go and he semi-glared at you.

"I'm kind of surprised you did that Tyson, let alone win…"

"Well, it seems our practice paid off huh? I'll be the best beyblader in no time!"

You rolled your eyes at his ego, but gave a miniscule smile. "Uh-huh and as much as I love having those kind of adventures with you Tyson, I have to go home now."

Tyson had immediately started to argue as soon as you said that. He thought that just because you were a girl, you needed to be protected and have someone with you to go home, but even though his reason was solid, his words did not change your decision. "Walking home this late is dangerous Kali! You don't know who's out there waiting to kidnap you. Look what happened to Kenny!" Tyson said with his arms crossed as if he knew everything. Kenny sweat dropped and laughed embarrassingly.

"Tyson, I'm not staying here," You told him while you put your shoes on, "Besides, my mother would have a fit."

Standing up straight, you looked back at him and Kenny. "Then let me walk you home!" Tyson said while he went to go get his shoes that he put away. You sighed, slightly irritated, "No Tyson. Then I'd hate the idea of you walking back by yourself."

"Then you'd know how I feel letting you go alone." Tyson came back as he sat to put on his shoes. Thinking quickly and using your foot, you shoved his shoes away from him as fast as you could before running out the door screaming your goodbyes.

"Bye Tyson- Kenny! I'll come over again tomorrow to help you with your beyblade!" You yelled as you disappeared behind the wall leading to the streets. Tyson stood in the doorway, stupidly, watching until he could watch no more.

"Stubborn! That's what she is. All girls are stubborn!" Tyson stated as if it were a fact of life. Kenny laughed behind his hand.

"Hey little dude, what you doing screaming at this hour?" Tyson grandfather asked as he came from around the corner.

* * *

YOU

You had slowed your pace to just a walk and thought back and chuckled at how slow Tyson was when you suddenly leapt out the door. It was dark out as the only light you had to go by was the bright shining moon above you. Stopping at the corner of the street, you looked around to make sure no cars were coming from either side and began walking once again, staring at the sidewalk as you lost yourself in thought. Instead of thinking about Tyson and his new dragon bit-beast though, your thoughts were on Kai.

_'That __guy__… __his __technique __seemed __so __familiar, __but __where __have __I __seen __that __before? __Grrrr... __I __barley __know __him__… __so __why __am __I __thinking __about __him?__...Agh!__This __is __ridiculous! __Snap __out __of __it!'_ you thought, shaking your head. As you were thinking, you did not notice where you were until you ended up bumping into something.

"Huh-" Your thoughts were interrupted as you snapped out of it and stepped back. "I'm sorry," You apologize.

"Just watch where you're going next time." A harsh voice said to you.

_'That __voice-'_Your gaze lifted and your ocean blue eyes met dark, stern crimson ones. Eyes which belonged to the person your dear cousin battled earlier today - Kai. Quickly, you put yourself in a defensive mode.

"Well, excuse you!" He looked at you with a non-caring look that made you a little annoyed.

"Hn" He started to walk away from you and your mouth was agape. "H-Hey! You should apologize too!"

He did not say anything as he kept walking. You glared at his back, "Well if you can't say that, at least answer me this then, do you mind telling me what was all that about earlier?" You yell. Kai stopped walking and you heard him let out a sigh of frustration.

"It has nothing to do with you," he replied. You stood there slightly confused and before you had a chance to answer him back you realized that he was no longer in front of you anymore.

"Where did he-" you began to say to yourself, but you soon answered your own question once you saw him crossing the street. To where? You did not know. "Jerk..." you said to yourself quietly as you continued to walk home.


	3. New People, New Challenges

**HOLA MI AMIGOS :D Chapter two is here and it's quite short... blah D:**

**No Way Out: New People, New Challenges**

You woke up the next morning to someone knocking on your bedroom door and a rather annoying voice.

"Come on Kali! Get up!" You heard said person yell. The knocking on your door continued and then rapidly turned into an aggressive banging.

"What the hell! Shut up!" You scream before throwing your pillow at the door, "Leave me alone! It's not even-" you stopped yelling once you saw that it read one 1:28pm on your alarm clock beside your bed.

"Crap…Tyson is going to kill me!" you exclaim while getting out of bed only half awake. Just then, Tyson, Kenny, and a blonde kid with freckles came barging into your room as you see your mother run across the hallway.

_'Probably __told __them __to __come __right __in... __Figures__… __Just __wait __till __I __see __her!'_Looking back at the three boys, you just sit back down on your bed. "What do you want Tyson?" you finally ask, rubbing your eyes.

"I called like three times Kali! You didn't come by this morning and I thought something could have happened to you last night!" By this point, Tyson was shaking you by your shoulders, making you dizzy and causing your ears to bleed.

"Well obviously I'm fine! Now go away!" You scream while smacking Tyson's head with your pillow. He tumbled backwards, but still too tired to do anything, you let him get up and hit you with a stuffed animal that was on your floor, while you just looked at him. "So… this is your infamous cousin Tyson?" The blonde said, breaking the silence, while sitting down in your computer chair, while Kenny had found a spot on your floor. You sat there dumbfounded.

"And you are…?" you ask while looking towards the blonde headed boy.

"Oh, Sorry! I'm Max! Max Tate, I'm a new friend of your cousins" He laughed and rubbed the back of this neck. You eyed him up and down as he continued to smile. He seemed like a good person. "Hey, I'm Kali but just call me Kal."

"Nice to meet you! Tyson's told me quite a bit about you already," he laughed cheerily.

"Oh really…" you gave Tyson the evil eye and Tyson threw up his hands in defense, sweat-dropping.

"Good things!"

"Better be or I'll punch you in the gut"

Max laughed while Tyson loudly began tell stories (again) to Max about yours and his childhood. You sweat-dropped, but then leaned against the headboard, poking Kenny in the arm. He looked over at you from his computer screen.

"Something wrong?" You whisper, wondering why he did not say anything earlier when they came in. Tyson and Max did not notice as Tyson was still exaggerating stories.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Kenny replies before turning back to his computer. You shrug and join in on the conversation between Tyson and Max. It turned out that Tyson told him some embarrassing stories more about you than him, making you smack your cousin in the back of his head.

But after a few more moments of talking, laughter and some yelps of pain from your cousin, you stood up, pointing towards the door. "Alright, I'm kicking you all out, but I'll be down in a few minutes."

The boys groaned and you shoved them out to get ready.

* * *

AFTERWARDS

After getting ready, eating and leaving the house, you and the guys were invited by Max to his home/ dad's shop. He was telling you how he beyblades and how his dad recently bought a building. He ended up using it as a shop and he fixed a back room so that there were bey-dishes and stuff for Max to practice beyblading. Tyson was interrupting from time to time, making everything sound so grand and great to you, but you hardly paid much attention to him, so you walked up to be beside Max and asked, "So, Tyson told me you battled him and won, so does that mean Tyson really needs a lot of work when it comes to beyblading?"

Max laughed at your question as Tyson started screaming, "I'm fine the way I am!"

Ignoring your spastic cousin, Max just gave you a nod which Tyson had seen clearly. He spazzed some more, but you ignored it again while Max laughed. Before you knew it though, you were at the shop and inside, Max's dad stood behind the counter, sweeping in behind. From just looking at his appearance, he seemed nice to you. What happened next though… somewhat cracked your impression of him…

"So, Max finally got girlfriend?" was the first question he asked after you introduced yourself to him. Yeah, _somewhat_ cracked.

"Dad!" Max replied as his face became a little red. Tyson was in the corner laughing so hard, you swore he would just drop over dead from a heart attack. "Tyson! You idiot! Shut up!" You screamed at him, slightly embarrassed, as Kenny stood there with a red face as well.

"Ok you two, settle down. It was only a joke kids," Max's dad laughed, watching you try to grab at Tyson. Your expression showed that you were ready to give Tyson the beating of his lifetime, and as usual, you did. After the small dispute, the four of you went to the back room where small bey-dishes were set up, as well as obstacles that were on the floor, on the walls, and to your amazement on the ceiling too. Tyson though, being the way he is, was wiping away happy tears as he let out an excited laugh here and there.

Max asked, surprisingly, you to battle him and you hesitated.

"Come on Kali! I haven't seen you blade in a long time!" Tyson said to you. You pursed your lips. "Yeah! And I don't think I've ever recorded a battle of yours either! It will give me a chance to analyze what level you're at," Kenny exclaimed, already having opened Dizzi. Max came up and put a hand on your shoulder, smiling. "It's alright Kali. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

You groaned inwardly at his guilt speech and sighed, nodding. All three boys cheered and both you and Max took your place by a bowl, while Tyson and Kenny made their way to the opposite side to sit on a bench to watch. Kenny, of course, was typing away; ready to record the data on your beyblade. Tyson finally stopped talking and watched the two of you take your stance.

"3…! 2…! 1…! Let it Rip!" You and Max launch your beyblades. The two beyblades started to spin around the edge of the dish as Max was chasing you. From your past experiences, you knew it was a beginner's strategy. Not wanting to waste time though, when you felt as if the time was right, you quickly told Reznor to reverse and go full force. Reznor hit Max's blade really hard, and as soon as the battle started, it ended when Max's beyblade hit the floor while yours stood still spinning in the middle of the dish.

"Well, it looks like I win this one," You said while putting a nonchalant, innocent smile on your face. Tyson and Kenny both sat there amazed as Tyson remembers Max giving him a hard time when they first battled against one another.

"Wow. That was really good Kali! You're tough… I hope I have the chance to see you at full power someday," Max said as he picked up his green beyblade from the ground. "Really? Thanks," you reply while you grabbed your beyblade that shot up from the dish at you. You walked over to Tyson and Kenny as you re-watched the battle, kind of amazed at what Dizzi could analyze in such a short battle. Suddenly, something tapped against the wall. All of you glanced up from the screen and saw an old man with a cane, another man behind him and Max's dad.

"Hello kids!" The old man said, catching your attention to him. "Uhh... Hello," you say as Tyson and Kenny stood up. Max's father gestured a hand to the two men beside him.

"Kids, this is Mr. Dickenson and his associate, he wanted to tell you about something coming up."

"What is it?" Max asked curiously.

The other man, who had come in beside the older one, took out the object from his jacket and unraveled it to be a poster; it was for a beyblade tournament here in the city. Your ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle as you looked upon it. The old man told you about the tournament being a regional tournament for all of Japan. All the bladers from the country were coming to battle for the top title. The boys were excited about it, but you however, were suddenly lost in your own dream world…

_Standing in the center of the stage, you held flowers in your arm as your beyblade was held up in your left hand. Everyone in the stands was cheering your name as you were being presented with the first place trophy._

_"Thank you! I couldn't have done it with the help of my good friend Reznor!"_


	4. Where It All Begins

**Hello fellow readers… this is the first time I am actually explaining things to you … so let's get started! **

_**HOKAI. I'm re-writing this story because ONE, I love it SO much **_

_**TWO, I thought it was one of the best beyblade stories 7 years ago. **_

_**And THREE, the author was going to re-edit them, but never got too...**_

**Next, on Quizilla, the paragraphs of the story are mixed up, so it was hard for me to re-organize T_T**

**I'm sorry if the battles don't go originally as planned like in the series… so yeah…. The order of the battles MIGHT get mixed up… ****And lastly… some of the chapters were identified as a QUIZ, not a STORY and so almost ¾ of a certain amount of chapters have been lost and I don't know whether or not to message Amelia and ask her for the paragraphs OR… ****Just completely (BS) re-write it accordingly to the episodes adding fluff here and there to continue the romance of the three characters…**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions to this, hokai? HOKADAKAI THEN! E****njoy!**

**No Way Out: Where it All Begins**

* * *

After going over the tournament information and registration the other night, you all decided to meet up the next day at Tyson's house in the afternoon so you could all go together to the tournament. When you arrived, you already found Kenny and Max both there waiting outside the gates for Tyson.

"Hey guys!" You greet, as you ran to them. Both looked at you and waved. All of a sudden, Tyson came bursting out his gates and started running down the street.

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Tyson yelled out to the three of you as you all frantically ran after him. Max looked at you in confusion. "Does he always do this?"

"I'm afraid so Max. You see, my cousin isn't the brightest person in the world." Both you and Max laugh at this while the two of you continue to run, Kenny right behind.

...

The arena was not that far from Tyson's home and the four of you came up to it where the Beyblade Regional Qualifying Tournament was being held. Upon entering the building, all of you were simply amazed at how many kids, teens and even some adults were lined up at their section to enter the arena. It seemed you guys were just in time. You, Max, and Tyson had plans of going all the way while Kenny was already thinking of new ways to improve all of your beyblades, instead of aiming for the champ title.

"Attention -all bladers please report to your designating coloured areas. The first round of the tournament will begin shortly. Thank you," The announcer said. You looked at the boys and all of you took out your registration cards.

"Alright guys, good luck, I'm in the red section!" Max said, and everyone left off to their lines.

* * *

ARENA

Once in the arena (which you found pretty HUGE), the first round consisted of each coloured section facing each other. They had to beyblade one another and the top contenders from each section were to go to the quarter final rounds. The battles did take quite some time, as there were A LOT of bladers, but: you won in your group (Blue), Tyson (Orange) and Max (Red) won theirs, Kenny lost to that jerk Kai (Green) (you were not surprised he was there), a Chinese kid won his (Purple) and one of Kai's crones (from his gang the Blade Sharks) won in his section as well (Yellow).

The second round started immediately after, Tyson and the Blade Sharks member named Carlos being first. **(A/N: Imma zip through the battles readers!) **The best two-out-of-three battles were tough as far as you could tell. It turned out that Carlos had an actual blade attached to his beyblade, which made it hard for Tyson to get close without getting Dragoon cut into pieces.

As the battle progressed, Tyson soon realized that Carlos had more to him then he first realized, but as the battle came to an end, Tyson was the victor, winning the last two matches by just a hair. You congratulated and hugged him tightly before your name came up on the screen along with the Chinese boy. Walking up to the dish, you came to face the boy who was named Ray Kon. He had long black hair pulled into a long tail, white traditional-style Chinese shirt and pants, and black flats. What interested you the most though, was his yellow cat-like eyes. The two of you stepped up to the dish and got yourselves ready. Tyson, Max, and Kenny stood in the back, cheering you on as A.J. got the crowd wild and cheering. The first battle was really quick to your surprise, Ray being the victor.

You growled, picking up your blade and taking your stance again back at the edge of the dish again, fierceness in your two.

"3! 2! 1! Let it... RIP!" A.J. yelled into the mic as both you and Ray launched your beyblades. At first, you had made Reznor do the same thing you had done with Max but you soon found out, Ray was a lot smarter then he was letting on. Instead of following you, Ray was coming straight at you from the side. You quickly moved Reznor away from the edge of the dish as Ray's beyblade shot up into the air.

"No! Drigger!" He yelled out as his white beyblade began to fall, its destination unknown.

"Well looks like I won this one," you say to Ray as you grin triumphantly. "It's not over yet," Ray replied to you as Drigger came back down into the dish.

"Oh, impressive," you told him while you kept your eyes on his and your own beyblade.

"I hope you have more tricks up your sleeve because I don't plan on losing Ray." You sent Reznor to attack Ray's blade. "Go now Reznor!" Throwing your arm out in Ray's direction, your beyblade went straight forward towards Drigger with such a high speed it almost looked like your beyblade was disappearing.

"Now Drigger!" Ray yelled as Drigger jumped up into the air. Reznor kept going but there was nothing to hit. With the speed Reznor was at, he did not have time to turn and ended up flying out of the dish.

"Reznor!" You shouted as your beyblade hit the floor. "And the winner is, Ray!" A.J. proclaimed as the crowed cheered with girls screaming his name. Because the battles were best two-out-of-three, there was no point in battling again. You sighed and walked back to the bench depressingly. Kenny and Max said you did great and Tyson encouraged you as well, but you sat in the corner of the bench, depressingly. **(A/N: Think of Tamaki in Ouran HSHC ahaha)**

The last battle of the second round started and it was Max's turn to face Kai. Not staying depressed for long, you knew you needed to support Max on the sidelines. Tyson was already screaming his heart out once A.J. began announcing. "COME ON MAX! BEAT HIS ASS-"

"-Tyson! Be quiet!" you yelled, quite appalled at his language. They stood at the bey-dish and readied their blades. "3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"

They both launched their beyblades as Brad Best was announcing for their battle. The first round did not end well for Max, as he did not stand a chance against Kai's bit-beast. But, as soon as the second sequence began, Max's pendant that he wore began to shine and the bit-beast, known as Draciel, threw itself into his beyblade. The tables began to turn, but despite attaining Draciel, in the end, Kai ended up winning. You all congratulated him as Max came back to sit down.

"You did a good job Max!" you said happily. "Yeah! That was so cool Max! Now you got a bit-beast like us!" Tyson exclaimed. He smiled, "Thanks guys!" Suddenly, Kenny caught Max's attention. "Max! That was amazing! Do you think I could take a look at it? Dizzi wants to examine your blade."

Max chuckled, "Sure Chief." You guys talked for a bit before A.J. came back on and announced the beginning of the semi-finals. Since there were only three contenders left and Kai being in the last battle, it was Tyson and Ray going against each other and the victor going against Kai. You got fired up at the mention of the Chinese blader and stood up in the stands, screaming threats at Tyson if he did not win this battle. You had a score to settle with Ray and so decided to watch this match and cheer for your idiotic cousin.

The first match proved to be displeasing to you, as Ray quickly gained the upper hand.

"Come on Tyson! What's wrong with you! All that training! You better kick his noodle-butt or I'll make your life miserable to live in!"

Max and Kenny laughed nervously, surprised at your sudden competitiveness. From the arena, Tyson shuddered at the thought of you beating him to death. Ray took this as the moment for an attack.

"Tiger Claw Attack!" He yelled as his bit-beast sped towards Dragoon. When Ray's blade made impact, it hit it with such force, it destroyed Tyson's beyblade leaving Ray the winner of battle one. Some of the audience sat there in shock, seeing Tyson's blade fall to pieces before him. You, though, along with Max and Kenny, were the most staggered of all. In the moment, you wondered how your own blade was not destroyed by him.

"Oh god…" You said, jumping over the bar and running to Tyson, as Kenny too rushed quickly to Tyson's side, while Max just sat there. Kenny gasped once he picked up what was left of Tyson's beyblade and Tyson sat there taken aback, as Ray left the arena without so much as a word. "Oh man… this is really bad..."

"Couldn't agree more Chief. That was ruthless!" Dizzy exclaimed.

"What an amazing battle people! Ray surely let out his wild side and destroyed Tyson's blade in one quick sweep!" A.J exclaimed. "Agreed A.J., but if Tyson doesn't fix his blade or find one in the next 10 minutes, he will have to forfeit!" Brad Best announced.

"Let's hope he can then Brad! Or else Ray will have the cat in the bag, literally!"

Your face paled and you suddenly felt really sorry for Tyson at this point and took him to the bench. Kenny took what pieces there were and brought it to the bench. He then looked up at Tyson and you in despair.

"I don't think I can fix it guys… it's too broken…"

Your heart sank and suddenly, a fire began to ignite inside you. "Try something Kenny! Anything!" you clenched your fist and stood up. "I'll be right back, just think of something!"

They did not saying anything as you ran to the doors that lead to the hall, trying to find the one responsible for Tyson's beyblade destruction and completely blindsided to where you were actually going.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind that little jerk! Just wait till I see him..." You mumbled angrily under your breath as you walked down the hallway, readying to kill Ray if you were to see him. You had not been paying any attention to where it was you were going until you ended up bumping into something hard and fell back. Closing your eyes, you waited for the cold hard floor to meet you, but to your surprise, it did not. Opening your eyes, you met gold, cat-like orbs instead and soon realized who it was that had caught you. Ray-the very person you wanted to see.

"Let me go!" You exclaimed as you wiggled your way free and fall to the ground. "Hey, I was only trying to help. You should really watch where you're going," Ray said as he offered his hand to you. You, being stubborn and angry right now, did not take it as you stood up and brushed yourself off.

"If you wanted to help, you wouldn't have done what you did!" You glared at the cat-like boy standing in front of you, who gave an innocent expression.

"What do you mean? …Oh wait… you're that girl I faced a while ago… You aren't still mad that I won, are you? Is this what this is about?" Ray asked as he stood there confused.

"No idiot! It's about you destroying my cousin's beyblade! That was low!" You said leaving Ray with a sweat drop going down the side of his head. "Oh, well I didn't mean to destroy his blade." Ray told you as steam could have been easily found coming from your face.

"Didn't mean to? What's that suppose to mean!"

Just then, the announcement for Tyson and Ray came on, telling the two to come back to the dish.

"That was quick… are you going to wish me good luck?" Ray asked as he looked at you with a smile. "As if, jerk!" You yelled before turning around and running down the hallway. Huffing, and heading back, you immediately realized something. Brad said that Tyson could find a new blade for the battle, and that gave you an idea. Running back to the bench, Ray stood at the dish waiting, while Tyson and Kenny were arguing.

"Tyson! I got an idea!" you called out.

Both turned to you and you took out your beyblade, taking Reznor out from the middle of the blade.

"He said you could take any other blade for the battle, so take mine. It will give Kenny enough time to think of something okay?" you said, handing your silver blade to your cousin.

"Good idea Kali!" Kenny said happily.

Tyson's eye gleamed with confidence and put Dragoon on your blade. "Thanks cuz!" You nodded smiling, "Now kick his noodle-butt!"

He grinned and ran off to the bey-dish. You sighed tiredly and walked back to the stands along with Kenny, sitting back with Max.

"Hey guys! Is Tyson alright? How did you fix his blade so fast?"

Kenny sat beside his left and you on his right.

"Actually, Kali gave Tyson hers… at least temporarily," he explained.

Max smiled at you.

"Good idea Kal!"

You smiled and nodded, "Hopefully it will work…"

* * *

BEY-DISH

Back at the bey-dish, the battle had already begun. It looked as if Ray would win again, but soon Tyson grabbed the upper hand.

"I met your cousin while you fixed your blade." Ray said, not taking his eyes off the dish.

"So? Is this the part were I'm suppose to care?" Tyson proclaimed as Dragoon began to attack Drigger.

"She's a nice girl. A nice girl indeed," he said, recalling your little encounter. "Huh?" was the only thing to come out of Tyson's mouth as he gave Ray a funny look.

Soon though, Tyson re-focused and unleashed his (new) Storm Attack which ended up giving him the win. The crowd cheered and you, Max and Kenny did as well, as Tyson gave you all the thumbs up and a big grin. "That was amazing Brad! Now it all comes down to the last battle, who do you think will win?"

"Not sure A.J., Tyson's got quite the power, but according to Ray's stats, he's been blading a lot longer than Tyson and it seems his experience could determine the next battle. Who knows! But let's get started!" Brad announced, but before the third round could begin, Ray suddenly called defeat.

"I don't have anything to prove." was the only words he said, leaving Tyson looking completely dumbfounded and somewhat angry. Even the audience went quiet for a few seconds in disbelief, but then those who were cheering for Tyson, burst into cheer again. You cheered especially loud.

"YES! WAY TO GO TYSON!" He shook off his other expression and cheered as well. Since Ray had dropped out which meant Tyson had automatically been put in the final round.

"Alright folks, now that the semi-round is over, it's time for our break! We'll let the bladers replenish their energy and organize their next strategy for the last and final round!"

The crowd hustled out of their seats and you three got up and went down to the greet Tyson.

"Yes! I'm in the final round guys!"

Max and Tyson propped and Kenny and you laughed. "That's great Tyson! But, now we have to find you a new blade to use."

"Agreed, can't have you ruining my blade like you did yours in the first battle." You crossed your arms, nodding.

"What! Why can't I just use it for one more battle?" Tyson exclaimed.

You shook your head, snatching your blade from his outstretched hand and tossed his bit-beast chip at him.

"Nuh-uh. We have to find you a new one that you are comfortable with and able to use properly."

"Kali's right Tyson," Max said, "You know what? How about I call my dad and ask him to bring some parts? That way we can build a beyblade that suits you best for your style."

Kenny and you nodded. "That's a good idea Max."

"Don't I have a say in this?" You took him by his arm and started dragging him to the prep room "Nope, and don't make me hurt you Tyson." Tyson flailed his arms while Kenny and Max chuckled. "Help guys!"

* * *

LATER ON

You guys ordered food from a restaurant near-by and ate (in which Tyson inhaled and ordered a bunch more food to feed four extra people…), meanwhile, Max's dad arrived to the arena with yours and Tyson's grandpa. With Max's dad and Kenny's expertise; they were able to construct a blade suited to your cousin. His blade was white and red and was fitted to be an attack-style beyblade.

Soon enough, Brad Best announced for Tyson and Kai to meet at the bey-dish. The final round was about to begin.

"Alright folks! Welcome back as we approach today's final session, which will determine who walks away a champion, and who simply walks away!" **(A/N: alright….Amelia skipped the whole battle, so I'll only give small details.)**

The first two battles were quite intense as Kai and Tyson both tied, but now it was down to the final battle. Almost immediately upon releasing their blades, both your cousin and Kai had unleashed their bit-beasts, Dranzer and Dragoon. The battle seemed to come around in Kai's favour, but then to everyone's surprise (yes, even yours), Tyson defeated him. Tyson cheered, but Kai's expression cracked and showed disappointment. You were overwhelmed with happiness as your row consisting of you, Max and his dad, Kenny, and Grandpa applauded extremely loud and hugged each other. Tyson was the new champion and leading blader of all Japan!

Soon after, before Kai or Tyson could leave the dish, Mr. Dickenson (the old man who you had met at Max's dad's shop), along with the Ray kid, came down to meet them. Tyson looked confused.

"Huh? What's Mr. Dickenson doing down there?" you asked confusingly.

"I dunno… congratulating them I guess?" Kenny said, adjusting his glasses. As if answering your question, the lights went off and suddenly two streams of light shone on Kai and Tyson.

"Let's give it up for the two top players in the country! New champion Tyson Granger and his worthy opponent Kai!" A.J. yelled out into the mic. Both of them looked completely shocked as the crowd cheered, but you felt that something was going to follow up on this.

"Now, to announce the official team to represent us at the world championship…"

Following that, two more lights shone upon Max and Ray, Brad announcing Kai and Tyson's name as well. You became nervous when their names were called and not yours, but it was settled. Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max were the new official Japanese team to compete for the world beyblading championships. Your heart sank a little in disappoint, but none the less congratulated Max who sat beside you.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise…" Kenny said. "Yeah…" Max said dreamily.

A little after more talking between the four on the stage, Tyson yelled at Kai for some reason and gave a somewhat desperate expression, turning to talk to Mr. Dickenson about something. "What do you think he's talking about?" Max's dad asked in general. No one answered and suddenly, a bright light had shone on you. You were completely caught off guard and then A.J. came back on the speakers,

"Well everyone, it seems there is going to be a little addition to the team! Although there is no limit to a beyblade team, Tyson just asked that his cousin, Kali Takamoto, be added! What do you think Brad? I think it's quite cute, in a family love sort of way!"

"Mhmmm, A wise decision on his part A.J.! That girl has some serious attitude in battle and has great potential. She will be a good addition to the team along with her bit-beast, Reznor."

You could not believe that Tyson asked for you to join the team and you laughed out loud as you heard the crowd cheer once again, this time for you. Max, Kenny, Grandpa and Max's dad all applauded for you as well. Today you thought, was the day where it would all begin.

* * *

EVENING

After a long day of battling and surprises, Grandpa told you about a surprise birthday party he was going to throw for Tyson at the house. You agreed and with whining from Tyson, you finally convinced him to go with Kenny somewhere for the rest of the day so you guys could set up. And later on, footsteps could be heard as everyone took their positions of the huge surprise that was yet to come.


	5. Celebration On the Go

**Hello Readers! Chapter….4 is it? I think so aha! :3**

**Starting off when Tyson comes into the house and you guys are ready to surprise him for his birthday.**

**No Way Out: Celebration On the Go**

* * *

Tyson opened the door to only find a dark room awaiting him. "Grandpa…? Where are you?" Tyson asked as he searched the wall for the light switch. Suddenly, the lights went on filling the room with light.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed as Tyson stood there looking as if he would have a heart attack at any moment. "W-What's this?" Tyson asked, surprised at all this.

"It's your birthday little dude!" Tyson's grandfather replied as you went up behind him and slipped him on one of those funky looking birthday hats.

"My... birthday?" Tyson asked as he had totally forgotten. "Yeah, stupid," you say in a sly voice as you rested your arm on his shoulder, "It seemed you were so busy you didn't even remember your own birthday - Oh what ever will I do with you?" You said as if this was a play and you were the lead star. Everyone began to laugh as Tyson's face became red with embarrassment.

"I'll get you for that Kali! Come 'ere!" Tyson shouted as he began to chase you around the small room.

"I was only kidding!" You said in-between breaths as you took shelter behind Max and Kenny.

"Don't let him kill me!" You pleaded as Tyson suddenly stopped and began to stare at something. The three of you followed his gaze to a large, white birthday cake that was laid out on the table. Before anyone would be able to react, Tyson bolted to the table as fast as he could, but as he was in reach of the cake, his grandfather stepped in front of him.

"Not yet little dude! We need to sing first," he said with a chuckle as you sighed with relief. "Yeah that's right, and you need to blow out the candles too." Max said as Kenny nodded in agreement.

"And don't forget to make a wish!" You added in. "A wish huh?" Tyson replied as it looked like he was thinking.

"That's new," Kenny said as the three of you looked at him as both you and Max laughed at Kenny's comment. His grandfather picked the cake up as fifteen candles were lit on top of it. You all began to sing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tyson! Happy birthday to you!"

Tyson's eyes lit up, probably from the smell of the white icing. Soon, he blew out the candles and grabbed a plate and fork before his grandfather could set the cake down.

"So what did you wish for Tyson?" You asked as you started to cut the cake up in pieces for everyone.

"That you would disappear from existence," Tyson told you nonchalantly as you snatched his plate from his hand. "Oh, is that so! Well here you go birthday boy!" You yelled shoving the piece of cake you had put upon the plate in his face. Tyson did not react as fast and everyone laughed once again.

* * *

LATER

The party soon ended and it was pretty late so it was decided that you, Max, and Kenny would all spend the night. It lead to a huge pillow fight due to the fact Tyson kept bugging you and later on, all of you passed out from the day's events.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

The next morning you woke up to silence, which was very odd at Tyson's house, since he was always yelling about something. Looking around, you found that everyone was awake and gone from their beds.

After you had gotten dressed and ready, you walked around only to find that everyone (as in the new team, except Kai) was outside battling with one another. Ray said he stopped by and it seems he was not expecting you to be with Tyson because you had your own home to sleep in and you were up early.

"Hey guys," you say still half asleep as you sat down next to Kenny, causing him to blush as he typed away on his computer. Leaning towards him, you looked at the screen. "Mornin' Dizzi" you said, talking with Kenny's bit-beast.

"Morning Kali!" Dizzi replied as you looked at the data that was being collected from Ray's, Max's, and Tyson's beyblades. From what you could tell from Dizzi's information, Tyson's battle style was more attacked based, Ray's was attack as well, but almost surprisingly, Max's beyblade was built for defense. Watching the screen, you did not notice Ray looking over at you every now and then.

All of a sudden, something dawned on you. "Oh yeah! That's right!" You exclaimed as you looked straight at Tyson. He looked at you confusingly and because he was not paying attention to the battle, he cried out in pain as his beyblade swiftly flung at his face, hitting him square in the forehead.

You dismissed his yelp and shot up, "We leave for Hong Kong tomorrow afternoon!"

You began to remember the conversation with Mr. D the other day as he had said that the Bladebreakers (as Tyson had dubbed the team to be) were to compete in the first round of the championships in Hong Kong, China- where Ray originally came from. The others stopped battling and they looked at you like **_'Duh! What's your point?'_**

"I have to decide what I'm going to wear!" the four boy's anime fell with sweat drops on their heads.

"I wonder what color is in at the moment..." You kept on rambling on as you walked back inside with everyone's attention on you. "And she never says she's a girly girl…" Tyson said which caused everyone to laugh, even Ray.

* * *

**(A/N: Amelia skipped to the next day)** NEXT DAY!

It was the next morning and you had woken up really early because you were unsure of the time everyone was supposed to be there at the bus stop to meet. The only reason you did this was because Mr. D had called Tyson's house the other afternoon (because Tyson could not pick up the phone and you were conveniently at the house still after everyone leaving) and gave you the times when you guys would meet, but as Mr. D was explaining the meeting time, Tyson just had to come in and start yelling, which in result, you could not hear and missed the times. Tyson got a beating from you later, but you felt good afterwards and thus conclude why you woke up extra early.

You had been running down the street and finally came to a stop where the lights were at, watching as cars passed by. Unexpectedly, someone spoke up behind you, "Don't you ever get tired of him?" a voice asked from behind you as you quickly turned around to see Kai standing there.

"Who?" You asked a little confused.

"Tyson," He said simply.

"Oh, I just live with him. He is my cousin after all… hey… wait a sec! Kai! I need you to answer me something, what was the big deal with Tyson before anyway? What did he ever do you to?"

Your question was not answered as the light changed and he walked ahead of you to the other side of the street. Having no other choice, you ran after him. He was heading in the same direction and you randomly became scared, fearing he would get the wrong idea and think you were stalking him.

"I'm not stalking you, you know!" You called out to him as he seemed to not care at all with his back straight and his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"I didn't say you were." Kai finally replied after moments of silence. "Well... I'm not," you had said before you noticed him turning down another street.

* * *

FAST FORWARD AGAIN!

It was an hour and half later that you and Kai were waiting upon everyone and you were extremely tired from it. You were sitting down in one of the many chairs dozing on and off, while Kai leaned against the pole.

"What are you doing here so early you two?" A man asked as you woke abruptly and turned to see Mr. Dickinson standing by you.

"Oh, hello Mr. Dickinson, I just didn't want to miss out on anything!" You said happily which put a smile on the old man's face.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but there isn't much to do besides paperwork." Mr. Dickinson told you in which made your face go slightly red with embarrassment.

"Well… that's alright... At least I can get a good seat on the bus before everyone gets here," you said thinking of how Tyson always took the seat you wanted no matter if it was the back or the front of a bus.

"The bus is actually parked over there. Go ahead and load your bags up," he told you before walking off to talk to a man in a uniform.

_"Probably the driver"_ You thought to yourself as you gathered your bags, walking over to where they were to be loaded. Looking back to see if Kai was coming to put whatever bags he had, you noticed that he looked like he was sleeping. Setting your bags down for the bus driver to throw on top, you walked over to Kai and gave him a light poke to his cheek. Although before your finger could even touch him, his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist, causing you to jump back as his piercing brown eyes looked at you.

"What were you doing?" he asked in a cold voice that sent chills down your spine. "I-I just thought you were sleeping, that's all." You told him as he let go of your wrist. He did not say anything to you afterwards so you went onto the bus and sat down in the very back with your back to the window and your legs lay out in front of you.

* * *

ANOTHER FAST FORWARD…BUWHAHAHA

You did not notice that you fell asleep on the bus and you were magically somehow seated on the plane. It turned out that Ray carried you to the plane and set you down on the seat. Then he decided to wake you up and slide his way over to you. "Hey, Kali… time to get up," he told you as you opened your ocean blue eyes that met with his yellow cat like ones. You looked at him, half-asleep.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep." You told him as you sat up straight, giving Ray room to sit down. He smiled and you looked at your surroundings. Kai took a seat across from you alone, Max was in the seats behind you, and Mr. D and Kenny were in the ones behind Kai.

"Huh? Kenny? What are you doing here?" You asked with confusion etched in your voice. He blushed and scratched the back of head in slight nervousness.

"W-Well…"

Mr. D interrupted him, "Actually Kali, he's going to be something like a medic, but for your beyblades. If something goes wrong he can fix them or maybe improve them in some way."

You eyes lit up and you smiled at Kenny. "That's great Kenny! Glad you can come!"

It was only then you realized that a certain someone was missing. "Hey? Where the heck is Tyson?"

"Don't know- we called, but no one answered," Max said leaning over the seat to look at you. You sighed, "Typical, probably packing as we speak" As if on cue, all of you heard a crash and some yelling and it turned out to be the man himself.

"Speak of the devil…" you said with an irk mark. Ray, Max and Mr. D chuckled at your discontentedness that you felt about your cousin.

"Sorry I'm late guys! There was traffic!"

Tyson threw his duffle bag on the floor and took a seat beside Max. "Excuses Tyson! I know you probably packed when you woke up! So stop making stuff up to get your butt out of hot water! Be responsible for once."

He cringed at your disciplinary tone and everyone else laughed, but Kai, who smirked to himself.

All of you settled down as the plane took off the runway and flew into the crisp and clean blue-coloured sky above. You and Ray talked as Mr. Dickinson took up a conversation with Kenny, Tyson and Max. Not before long though, the plane was filled with laughter and conversation as it seemed everyone was having a good time. You then noticed that Kai had not said anything to anyone and leaned over Ray which caused him to blush as you tapped the side of his seat. Quickly, Kai looked at you with a blank stare.

"What do YOU want?" He asked with his arms tightened against his chest.

You blinked. "Well sorry for interrupting ROYAL highness, but I just wanted to know if something was wrong, that's all," you told him. All Kai did was shrug before looking back out the window.

_'That jerk!"_ You screamed out in your mind as you sat back in your seat.

Many hours later, you fell asleep again (falling on Ray's shoulder which made him blush even more) and Ray tapped you awake again.

"We're here," was what he said and you looked out the window to see buildings that went on for miles and miles. In no time, you arrived in Hong Kong for the tournament.


	6. Immediate Challenges in Asia

**Allo Readers…. Chapter five came along great, but I kinda have to start watching the episodes to get everything right…. So appreciate it ! LOL**

**And this is a LOOOOOONG chapter…. To me it is… 7 pages on microsoft _**

**No Way Out: Immediate Challenges**

* * *

Before you guys landed, Ray was pointing out the window at certain buildings, and areas down below in the city. Everyone was amazed, even Tyson for his attention span did not last long.

"So this is it huh? Not to shabby… I could get use to this place." Tyson said and you nodded in agreement, continuing to look out the window and marvel at everything in the streets. It was amazing at how much life there was, considering it was a small city.

Once everyone exited the plane, you found the terminal (with Ray's help especially) and grabbed your bags, heading to the airport lobby. Ray said he had to take care of something and left, while Mr. Dickenson said he was going to go check for the next flight, and while you waited in the lobby, you sat on your suitcase amused by watching Tyson fidget around. You told him to go to the bathroom before you started to descend, but like always, he did not listen.

"Will someone tell me where the bathroom is?" he asked franticly. You and Max snickered. "It's all the way down that hall," Kenny responded.

"Yeah, then where?" Tyson urged.

"Then down another corridor about a 100 feet down. Then to an escalator, through a dorm room wash and up a-"

Tyson's eyes widened and he held his groin. "I'll just hold it in then," he said totally confused by the directions. You laughed out loud this time, getting a glare from him. Suddenly, Mr. D arrived back to the spot where you guys were staying and was accompanied by two men.

"Bad news everybody," said Mr. Dickinson walking towards you. "Seems our flight has been delayed because of some bad storms, but don't worry we'll stay here until tomorrow. So! Who's up for some egg rolls?"

"Oh yeah! I'm soooooo hungry," Tyson cheered. Your stomach grumbled and could not help but agree that something to eat would be good. At home, it would have been lunch time by now **(A/N: don't actually know if there are different time zones between Japan and China ^-^;;).**

"Sounds great," you said, smiling. The airport employees escorted you guys to a bus. As you guys continued to be in awe of the Chinese streets, you realized something: Your bags. "Hey wait!" You screamed out at the bus but it did not stop.

"What's wrong Kali?" Mr. Dickinson asked as your faced went red. "My bags! Everyone's bags!" You replied as you turned to look at the old man.

"Oh, the driver is already putting them in the cargo for our next flight; our next stop will be inAsia." Mr. Dickinson explained to you. "Ahh…" you sweat dropped and laughed nervously while Tyson laughed at you. You glared and he cowered.

After that, you all reached the apparently high class hotel that you all were going to stay at and it turned out that you guys were on almost the top floor. Everyone (as in you and the boys because they would share and you had your own room…. Ah the joys of being a girl!) separated to pick their rooms. The best thing, as said before, was that you got a whole room to your self, but your room was right across from the boys and Mr. D's right beside yours. You put your things away before walking across the hall to the room where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai were staying.

Upon entering the room, Kai had Tyson by the back of his shirt and glaring at him. You raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two and they just shrugged.

"Hey Kal!"

"Hey Tyson… what's going on?"

"Well, Kai doesn't want to smile because he's afraid his face will crack" Tyson explained, grinning. Kai looked at him in confusion and Tyson took the chance to run away and go into the room where apparently all the beds were. He jumped on the bed that he claimed and laid down.

"I hereby call this bed, Fort Nap Time!" You rolled your eyes at his immatureness.

"Yeah! Let's loosen up a little and have some fun for a while. Tyson's got the right idea," Max said and went to join Tyson. You walked up beside Kai and shook your head, crossing your arms. "You're so immature Tyson."

"Wah-wah! Would you get us some soda and chocolate bars and then read us a bed time story, please Kalwi?" asked Tyson in a baby voice. Max was sitting next to him laughing. You sighed in frustration and mumbled, "Can't believe I'm related to you…"

"Bunch of wise guys," Kai said. You looked at Kai with some understanding, but then returned your gaze back to Tyson.

"They're right Tyson. It's one way to relax, but another to be just immature," Kenny added, pushing up his glasses. You nodded.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "See! Bunch of stiff's Max!"

"Kenny's right though guys. We came to blade and that's understandable, but we aren't even near the next tournament so both of you have a point as well. And Kai, you should relax for a little while. It'll do you some good," You said. Kai looked at you with a semi-glare, "What do you know?"

"Jeez… All I'm saying is that one, we have to show our generosity to the people here and show them we are enjoying ourselves. And two, I know that all work and no play takes a horrible toll on your mind and body condition" you explained to him. Kai looked at you silently, as did the other boys, waiting to see what the quiet member of the team was going to do next.

Finally he spoke, "Hn, whatever," he said before walking to the door. You shook your head again, thinking, _'Sad thing was, I was just like that when I first started professional.' _

_It was only a few moments before Kai was going to leave when Mr. Dickinson came into the room and _offered to take all of you to a restaurant to eat and with everyone's growling stomachs, no one could refuse the offer.

* * *

RESTAURANT

The restaurant was quite fancy and you could not believe at how much food there was. Even you were drooling at the smell of it all.

"Look at this spread! I should have worn my jeans with the elastic waste band," said Tyson and did not waste much time eating everything that was placed in front of him as you and Kai could not help but stare, just because his mouth looked like a worm hole. You sat in between Kai and Mr. Dickinson, with Tyson next to Mr. Dickinson, then Kenny, and Max.

"Well what are you waiting for kids? Tyson began so enjoy!" Mr. Dickinson toasted. Everyone said something along the lines of how great the food was before digging in. As everyone ate, you kind of wondered where Ray was. You had not seen him since he said he was going to take care of some business, but as if on cue, Tyson asked it for you,

"So Mr. Dickinson, when are we going to meet up with Ray again?" Tyson asked as his stomach looked like it would burst at any moment. Mr. D chuckled.

"Well it's funny you should ask Tyson. Doesn't our waiter look familiar to you?" All of you perked up at this question and you started to ponder. You had occasionally caught the waiter looking at you, but thought nothing of it at first until Mr. Dickinson had said something about it. Looking at him, you realized it was Ray.

"Wha-?" Tyson's eyes opened when he finally saw Ray for the first time the entire night. Ray started to chuckle.

"What? Ray!" Tyson jumped. Kenny and Max looked up at the same time and said, "Ray?"

Your eye's popped in surprise as well and you gave a huge smile, "Ray! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Haha, yup! Glad to see you guys finally noticed, but you really should pay more attention to your waiters. I mean I was serving you all night. The only one who actually noticed me was Mr. D! Better leave me a nice tip." Ray joked, laughing, "Would you guys like some more tea?"

"Oh yes, thanks," you said. The others did not want and went back to eating. Ray filled your glass while he nodded. After pouring the tea, he stood beside you.

"So this is where you've been the past few hours since you left?" you asked. Ray nodded, "Yep. I had to get here pretty quickly after the flight." he said.

"But what are you doing here? Don't tell me you've given up beyblading for cleaning dishes. Oh I know! You've got a thing for Soy." Tyson concluded. Max and Ray chuckled.

Ray smiled at him. "Well, I work here on weekends for some extra cash. There is a lot of amateur beyblading action out there so I can practice when I want."

You smiled and suddenly, Tyson burped and you jumped. "TYSON!" He ignored you and rubbed his belly in approval.

"Mhmmm. I don't have to eat for a week now," Max said happily. Tyson nodded, but then looked back at Ray.

"So, you' still part of the team, right?" asked Tyson.

"Yes he is. And when he's not brewing tea, he's still one mean beyblader. With his skills he's an integral member of the group," said Mr. Dickinson.

"Mhmm" you agreed.

* * *

After dinner, Ray got off and changed out of his work clothing and sat down with the rest of the team between you and Mr. D. Rice balls were set in front of everyone for dessert.

"Okay Listen up," Mr. Dickinson said, "the Asia tournament is gigantic and we must use it as a tune up for the world championships that are going to be held later this year. But remember we must win out here or we don't advance. Understand?" You all nodded in understanding.

"Now, let me explain the rules for the Asian qualifier. There are three to five members on each team but only three will compete." Mr. Dickinson picked up a plate of rice balls. "And if you're wondering how we choose the three, that decision will be made prior to the event to pick the best person for each battle."

You were kind of confused about something and asked, "So Mr. Dickinson… say for instance one of us is battling for the best two-out-of three and we get hurt or one of our beyblades are destroyed, could we change up?"

Mr. D shook his head, "No, this tournament is not like the one at home where you can just replace things." He set three rice balls on a different plate to sort of give a visual explanation. "Whichever team survives the two out of three battles, that team will advance to the second round. That's the way we run this railroad."

You nodded seriously, thinking. Then, Kai spoke for the first time since you got there, "Hold on a minute and let me get this straight. I can win all of my matches and still not advance if the rest of this brat pack doesn't?"

"Mhm. Everything but the brat part, but no one will defeat us kids, as long as we stick together - nothing. There is no I in team, remember that."

_'Yeah, but there's an 'I' in win…'_ you thought.

Kai looked angry as he stood up, "Yeah, Well sorry. There is no Kai in team either."

"Come now, Kai. Don't leave," pleaded Mr. Dickinson.

"A team with these joker babies?" Kai snarled, "Well, I've had it up to here with your team." With that Kai left. "Kai!" said Tyson, "Come back here!"

"Oh let him go kids, he's a loner, but he will come to realize, that like rice balls, in beyblading it's better than to not have one, but many," Mr. D said.

"You're right! We don't need him. All he does is complain, so I say see ya!" Tyson said. You sat quietly, kind of upset that Kai left. It was only after a few more minutes that you decided to go look for him.

"Mr. Dickinson, would it be alright if I went to go look for Kai?" This brought everyone's attention to you and before Mr. Dickinson could reply, Tyson stood up and faced you. "What Kali, are you nuts? Kai made it clear he wants nothing to do with the team so leave it!"

"But Tyson, he IS part of this team. We can't just let him walk away like this." You told your stubborn cousin. "He's the one who abandoned us!" Tyson said straight out to you. Both of you had sparks going between each other and everyone started to get nervous.

"Tyson just chill. Kali does have a point. Despite his attitude, Kai is part of this team and we need him. It's only right we go look for him before it's gets too dark out," Ray said as he stood up to your defense. "Fine!" Tyson said angrily as it was decided that everyone would go out and look for Kai.

* * *

OUTSIDE!

When all of you got outside, you decided to split up to cover more ground. Ray had volunteered to go with you and Max, Kenny and Tyson went together as you knew Tyson would get easily lost on his own.

"It must be really hard being Tyson's cousin," Ray half-joked/said seriously as the two of you walked down the street looking for Kai.

"It's a little hard, but that's life. He's like a little brother to me…" You said simply as you thought you spotted Kai but found it was only a little kid getting tangled up in a white sheet that he and his friend were playing with.

"So tell me about you," Ray said as the two of you came around a corner. "Well, what do you want to know?" You asked now looking at Ray.

"Just anything I guess... Favorite color perhaps?" This made you laugh.

"My favorite color would have to be… blue!" You told him as you contained more laughter, "And you?"

Ray smiled, "I'd have to say blue as well" you laughed again.

As you continued to walk on, you noticed that Ray was not walking beside you and stopped. You looked back at him, in which he seemed to be lost in thought. It almost looked like he was planning something but you could not guess what. Just then, you heard Tyson's voice from around the corner of a building.

* * *

ALLEY

You and Ray ran towards Tyson's voice only to see Tyson talking to this mysterious guy. He looked to be around your age with black hair that was held in a pony-tail on the nap of his neck. His bangs completely covered his forehead and the sides of his cheeks, making his black eyes stand out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked. "People are saying you guys can really beyblade."

"Uh… It's just rumors - Actually we're here for a bridge tripping! Right guys?" Max started to pushed Kenny and Tyson, "Come on lets get out of here."

"Wait." The guy jumped in front of Max's path way making Max fall back on his butt. Kenny helped him back up. The guy held out some nun chucks that were once draped around his neck and began to swing them around, so fast that they were a blur. Show-off.

"Cool windmill. Do any other impressions?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Not like you. Impersonating a team of beybladers. Stick around for while 'cause you guys aren't going anywhere until we battle." The guy said.

"We fight in the arena like proper, professionals do. Not some dark, stinky, old back alley way!" Kenny said, clutching his laptop. The guy scoffed and it was then that you saw a beyblade, just like the one in the dish, on one handle of his nun chucks. He started to swing it around again and it flew off and all of you ducked as it flew into the wok dish.

"That guy's old school," Ray said. "I've never seen a dreaded nun chuck shooter before."

"So which one of you will it be? The fool? The blondie? The girl?"

_'Oh he did not just call me girl!'_ you thought, growling. You were about to take your blade out and show this guy what you were made of, but then, like previously, Tyson put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him in disbelief.

"No way Tyson! Let me do it." You whispered to him harshly, death glaring the kid in front of you.

"Tyson, just back off." Ray added.

"No way. This is my fight… It's time for me to earn my street credit. Me and Mr. Nun Chucks here are going to tango. That sound good to you?"

You growled again, putting your beyblade away. "Damnit Tyson!"

He looked at you seriously before turning back to the guy, "I'll challenge you!"

The guy smirked and suddenly took off his shirt, and the thing that pissed you off was that the shirt went right into your face. "What the- oh no you didn't, you jerk!"

The guy smirked cockily, but before he had any reaction time, you threw the shirt back at him (this time with a brick in it) and hit him the face. "Ow. What the-?" He unfolded his shirt to find the brick in it. He had a bruise on his forehead now.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, or a brick won't be the only thing in your face." You shouted in a deathly tone. You were utterly pissed right now.

"Uh... Sorry?" He said with a sweat drop.

"Remind me to never get Kali angry," Max whispered to Tyson. He nodded his head as his face drained of colour for a few seconds, "Yeah… you don't want to see her when she is completely… she's downright scary…"

Ray and Kenny nervously nodded in agreement while you leaned against the wall, with an irk mark on your forehead. All of your attention went back to the kid and the battle started. Kenny gave Tyson the new launcher he put together and then they were off. The battle proved to be tough for Tyson, as always, but this was street battling, and thinking it was just like street fighting, anything went around here. In the end, Tyson released Dragoon and with a final blow and no bit-beast of the kids own, his beyblade flew out of the dish and onto the concrete floor. The guy fell on his knees, looking as if it was the end of the world.

"I guess that wasn't too hard…" Tyson sighed. You calmed down after seeing your cousin defeat the kid, but as usual, you felt that something else was about to come. And as per usual, on time you shouted, "Head's up!"

A purple beyblade came flying from above and landed in the dish, knocking Tyson's blade out and sending it flying towards Ray's face. He tried to dodge it, but was not going to make it.

"Hey! Look out Ray!" yelled Max.

Then, a familiar blue blade came and knocked it into Tyson's hand, and you turned around to see Kai. "Kai! You're here," Ray sighed with relief.

"The only reason I'm here is because you guys need some serious training. I'll always be the last dumpling in the wok, _team_." Kai said crossing his arms. A voice suddenly spoke up and all of you turned your eyes to the dark figure standing on one of the fire escapes.

"Well, well, well, what do you know? Brucy messes up again, what a big surprise."

The figure jumped from its post and a short boy your age, you guessed, with green hair and purple eyes stood before you all and behind the Bruce kid.

Bruce looked surprised to find the kid behind him there, and practically begging on his knees, pleaded about something about staying in the White Tiger Team and the kids name being Kevin. All of you looked confused, but Ray, you noticed, was staring intensely at the short kid in front of you all. He tensed and you could feel it.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm completely lost here..." Tyson said, scratching his head in confusion. You sort of growled when Kevin looked up and started to walk towards your team.

"Hey Ray… What's going on here?" Tyson asked. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"Well, well. Hello Ray... I guess you haven't told your friends about me," Kevin was still smirking.

"Is this guy a friend of yours or something?" Tyson was every bit as confused as the rest of them.

Ray didn't answer. He looked down instead at the beyblade in the dish that belonged to Kevin. The blade spun around the dish a few more times then went into Kevin's hand.

"Oh me and Ray here, we're tight… very tight." Kevin said.

"Ray?" you asked, putting a hand on his arm. You looked at him questioningly, but as Kevin started laughing, Ray stuttered to say something, but no words would come out.


End file.
